Careful what you wish for
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: "I really think you two should hang out" Jenko gets exactly what he asks for implied slash Zook/Schmidt Jenko/Schmidt post 22 Jumpstreet


**A/N: hey!**

**So this is my first Jump street fic.**

**To be honest I wasn't planning on doing this because I usually write slash, but writing a slash fic for Jenko and Schmidt would be too easy. **

**I mean, really, we all saw 22 Jump street and let's face it, the fanfics are basically writing themselves with every single scene in that movie.**

**It's way, waay too easy. But I got hit with an idea the other day so I figured why not. Besides I don't really think this is slash, I mean it is sort of in a way but I don't really think it counts as slash.**

**I'll be honest there is an implied romantic relationship for Zook/Schmidt and of course Jenko/Schmidt but listing it as an absolute slash doesn't seem all that accurate to me. It's mostly just Jenko getting jealous cause Schmidt and Zook are hanging out.**

**Anyway blah blah aside.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the Jump street movies or claim rights to any of their characters, nor do I make any profit from this fic. **

"You're here to what?"

"Pick up Schmidt, is he ready yet?"

Jenko stared at the blonde on the other side of the door with a what-in-the-fucking-fuck expression on his face while Zook just stared back at him with that obliviously goofy grin, or rather around Jenko since he was now stretching up on his toes from side to side, craning his neck to see into the apartment with one hand braced on the door frame.

"Can I come in?"

Jenko blinked at his friend before shaking his head free of the shock induced fog it was in and tried for a smile, "Yeah man, come on in."

Zook's smile grew a little more when Jenko stepped aside and he walked in, looking a lot more comfortable in the apartment he shared with his best friend than he had been a few months ago.

See a few months ago, Schmidt couldn't stand Zook and Zook couldn't say he had a lot of love for Schmidt either. The whole college "let's investigate other people" thing was still a sore spot for Schmidt and although Zook didn't really mind the fact that his supposed best friend and his pretend brother were narcs, that didn't mean that he found Schmidt to be anymore interesting than he was before.

Which is why Jenko was so confused.

Exactly where was Zook taking Schmidt?

"I'm sorry I just..." Jenko said as he closed the door and turned to find Zook rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet looking down the short passageway that lead to their bedrooms while his hands lay shoved deep into his pockets. "What are you doing here again?"

Zook shrugged, "Pick up Schmidt."

Jenko frowned, "Pick him up to do what?"

"Not much, we're just gonna go catch a movie and then... I dunno hang out at Callie's I guess."

"Callie's?"

"It's this diner downtown." The blonde said dismissively and Jenko opened his mouth to ask exactly when they started hanging out at a diner down town when Zook spoke before he could. "Is he in his room?"

Jenko blinked in surprise but still answered, "Yeah I think he just got out of the shower."

"Yeah? I'll go check on him." Zook grinned and Jenko frowned as he just watched the freshman turn around and disappear into the hall, trying to figure out exactly how Zook would know where Schmidt's room was since he's pretty sure Zook's never gone further than their living room before when he heard a door slam and Schmidt give a slightly terrified shout.

_"What the fuck?!-"_

A loud wolf whistle rang through the apartment before Zook spoke. _"Damn Schmidt, guess those extra hours at the gym are paying off huh?"_

_"What the- how did you even get in here?!"_

_"Jenko let me in."_

_"O.K well could you please get the fuck out of my room so I can get dressed?"_

_"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."_

_"Stealing my swim shorts at the pool and watching me get dressed are two different things Zook, now get out right now or I swear to korean Jesus I'll shoot you!"_

_"You already promised korean Jesus you wouldn't try to shoot me again... Hey do you think the holes are still in that guy's house or do you think he had them covered up? We should really get a picture."_

_"I don't know, maybe-... Damn it Zook, would you please just get the fuck out of here so I can get dressed?!" _

_"Yeah, O.K I just... Are you seriously wearing that to the theatre?"_

_"What's wrong with it, Maya picked it out for me when we were still going out."_

_"Exactly, three months and you're still pussy whipped without getting any actual pussy."_

_"It's a sweater, Zook. What am I supposed to do stop wearing clothes just cause my ex-girlfriend happened to get them for me?"_

_"Ye__s__."_

_"... O.K you know what, fine. I won't wear the sweater, now will you please leave so I can put something else on."_

_"Alright I'm going."_ The door opened, _"I see you took my advice about the wax."_

_"GET THE FUCK OUT!"_

_"O.K! O.K I'm going!"_

By that time Jenko was seated on the couch as he listened to the whole thing and one thought bothered him more than anything else.

When the fuck did they go to a pool?

Zook walked passed the couch with a huge grin on his face and Jenko turned to watch him walk right passed and head straight for the kitchen. The fridge opened a soft clink rang through the air and Zook reappeared twisting the cap off the bottle of a beer as he went and sat down on the couch on the left side of the living room.

Zook took a swig of the beer and Jenko just watched him in complete fascination until the blonde suddenly looked up and stared at him like he just noticed he was there.

"Shit, this is so rude of me," Zook said as he gestured to the bottle and Jenko almost gave a sigh of relief thinking that Zook finally realised how weird this all was until-

"You want a beer?"

Jenko blinked in surprise and stared at the blonde as he got up off the couch.

Would he like a beer?

In his apartment?

"Uh... Ye-yeah, a beer's good."

Zook smiled as he set his bottle down on the table and walked over to the kitchen and came back with another one a few moments later.

"So how's it going, man?" Zook asked as he handed Jenko the bottle and sat down before reaching for his own, "It feels like I haven't seen you in months."

"Yeah, I've been...uh, busy." Jenko took the bottle that was handed to him and stared at the cold green glass. Turning it in his hand as if it could explain what the hell was going on.

"Schmidt says you've got a girlfriend now, what did he say her name was? Melinda, Meranda-"

"Melissa."

"Right, right." Zook said with a nod as he took another sip from the bottle, "Schmidt says she's hot."

"Yeah, she's-she's pretty hot."

"You're taking her out tonight right? Schmidt hasn't gone out in a while not after what's her name dumped him you know."

"Yeah I know."

_'I was there'_ Jenko added silently, trying to hold back the urge to growl.

"It's probably better this way," Zook shrugged as he took a sip from his bottle, "Stacey was a bitch anyway."

"Yeah Stac- wait a minute..." Jenko stared up at the blonde in complete confusion, "Who's Stacey?"

"Stacy you know, blonde hair, great ass." When all Jenko did was give him a blank stare the blonde rolled his eyes, "Remember, Schmidt's rebound girl. They went out after him and Maya-... You don't remember Stacey?"

"No."

Zook just shrugged, "Whatever, like I said, she was a bitch anyway. Schmidt could do better."

"Uh huh." Jenko said as he watched the blonde on the couch while his expression continued to twist in confusion until he spoke. "Zook, how... When did you and Schmidt start hanging out?"

The blonde looked up and gave him his own look of confusion, "What do you mean, man? We started hanging out a couple months ago, remember, I needed help with psych and you said Schmidt could probably help me out."

Jenko blinked as the memory came back to him, as he vaguely remembered saying that to Zook a few months back in a bar over a couple of beers. At the time, Jenko didn't think that Zook would actually go for it but he did want his partner and best friend to get along.

I mean, he didn't think much of Schmidt when they met either. Not even in the first weeks at the academy, but now Schmidt is one of the coolest people he knows. He knew that Schmidt and Zook would get along if they at least tried, but he didn't think things would go off this well.

"So you asked him for help?"

"Yeah, got an A on my finals." Zook said with a grin, "I'm not taking psych this semester though, so now were just hanging out."

"Oh, well that's great man." Jenko said with a smile as he twisted the cap off his beer and took a swig, he really did want his friends to get along. So this is great news right? "I'm glad you're getting along."

"Yeah, I- woah, woah woah!" Jenko froze in his just as he was about to put his bottle on the coffee table and just watched in complete wonder as Zook snatched a coaster off the corner of the table and put it where Jenko was about to place his drink.

"Mahogany." Zook shrugged and Jenko just stared as he put his drink down.

"Ohkay."

"Schmidt almost lost it when I did the same thing a while back, he didn't stop bitching about it till I got him a new poster."

"Poster?"

"Yeah, Lamborghini veneno. Of course he had to frame it, but it looks pretty bad ass that way."

Wait a minute.

"You gave him the poster of the lambo in his room?" Jenko asked as he fought back the urge to gape, but who could blame him.

Zook just blinked back, "Yeah why?"

_"I dunno, I just like the picture"_ my ass! Why the hell didn't Schmidt tell him about this, I mean, yeah it's just a picture and yeah it's not that big of a deal but still, what the fuck?!

"No reason, you're right it does look pretty badass that way." Jenko said with a forced smile while Zook gave a nod when Schmidt suddenly walked into the room, right by the couch.

"I'm glad to see you're using the coasters this time."

"Yeah, yeah. It's just a table Schmidtty." The blonde said with a roll of his eyes as he finished off the last bit of his beer.

"A mahogany table Zook. It's hard as a bitch trying to get ring stains off mahogany, you know how I know that?" Schmidt asked as he leaned over the couch and Zook shrugged as he gave the older man a grin.

"You were born with a vagina?"

"Oh, yeah O.K other than the fact that I was born a woman." Schmidt asked with complete and total utter seriousness until Zook cracked and started laughing making Schmidt crack up as well as he turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Fuck you."

"Oh c'mon Schmidt! Schmidtty~" Zook got up off the couch and took his bottle with him to follow the older man as he called in a teasing voice. "Morton~"

"Shut up Zook."

Jenko just stared after his two friends feeling like he was a guest in his own apartment when there was a knock at the door and he got up to answer it and blinked in surprise.

"Hi Greg."

Oh shit Melinda, I mean Meranda I mean-

"Melissa, hey. Look at you, girl lookin' fine as hell." Jenko said with a smile like he didn't totally forget about his date with his maybe girlfriend cause he was watching the bromance unfold in his apartment.

The brunette blushed as she smiled back at him and tossed her brown curls over her shoulder, "Are you ready to go?"

"O.K in my defence, I didn't know that the gun was loaded at the time. So technically, I promised korean Jesus I wouldn't accidentally shoot you." Schmidt's voice rang through the air and Melissa rolled her eyes and spoke through grit teeth, "Or are you still busy?"

Melissa didn't like Schmidt for some reason, Jenko could never figure out why. They seemed fine when they met.

She came over while he and Schmidt were in the middle of a movie and asked if she could stick around, it was a Die hard marathon and it was awesome!

But for some reason, Melissa was less than pleased when she left later that night.

Jenko, honestly didn't get why.

"Well I-" was he ready to leave?

Was he really ready to leave Schmidt and Zook alone inside of his and Schmidt's apartment? Somehow the that idea didn't sit well with Jenko for some reason.

Somehow he didn't feel right leaving them alone, like something was happening right under his nose and leaving them alone was like handing a serial killer a gun.

Bad idea.

"We're watching Kingsmen right?"

Melissa frowned, "Who's that?"

Jenko sighed as the girl walked into the apartment and walked up into the living room. "That's Zook."

"Zook?"

Schmidt and Zook came into the living room and Melissa just stared in surprise.

"I don't even know why you'd have to ask, it's not like there's-" Schmidt stopped and blinked in surprise as he stared at the girl and Zook tossed an arm around Schmidt's shoulder's. "Melissa hey."

"Hey."

"Uh... This is Zook, he's a friend from a case Jenko and I were working a while back." Schmidt explained and the girl just gave a nod as her eyes went from Schmidt to Zook.

Zook leaned forward and held out his hand and Melissa gave a strange little smile as she put her hand in his. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Melissa pulled back and just seemed to continue to stare at them when Zook suddenly spoke, "We should go, or we'll miss the seven o'clock show."

"Yeah. We should go." Schmidt said with a smile while Zook snatched his keys off the table and they headed towards the door. "Bye."

"Yeah bye." Melissa waved still watching them with that weird look in her eyes when Jenko panicked.

Not that he had any reason to panic, I mean Zook and Schmidt hanging out was great. His best friends are finally getting along why wouldn't that be great?

For some reason it wasn't, somehow this felt like highschool and Eric all over again, only this time it was worse.

"Hey! Hey, you know what would be...awesome?" Jenko suddenly said making both Schmidt and Zook stop just before they reached the door. "If we all went out together. I mean I haven't seen Kingsmen yet either so-"

"Uh well I mean, aren't you and Melissa going out on a date?" Schmidt asked with a frown as he gave the girl a quick glance and Jenko stepped forward to throw his arm around Melissa's neck with a smile.

"Yeah, but it'll be fun. You know all of us going out together. Right babe?"

"Huh?" Melissa said distractedly as she just kept watching Schmidt and Zook when Jenko's words registered and she suddenly grinned, "Oh yeah, lots of fun. Like a double date."

"Yeah only you know, not a date...you know for you guys but a date for us." Jenko explained with a slightly awkward cough and Schmidt's frown deepened a little more while Zook just grinned.

"Sure, it could be fun. Schmidt?"

Schmidt gave his best friend a long hard stare trying to figure out what in the fuck was going through his partner's mind when he just let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Yeah, sure let's go." Schmidt said as he reached for the door and pulled it open when Zook suddenly leaped up onto his back and they both went stumbling outside.

"OW! Fuck! Zook get the hell off of me!"

Zook started laughing and Jenko suppressed a growl when a soft pair of lips suddenly pressed against his cheek and he looked down to find Melissa smiling up at him.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." The girl said as she walked on after the two she could hear laughing and talking outside, "Why didn't you tell me that Schmidt got a new, friend?"

Jenko frowned, "Zook's not new, we've been friends for a couple of years now."

"Really, well what do you know." Melissa finished with an odd tone to her voice but Jenko just ignored it as they walked out and he locked up the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weirdness never stopped.

It just got weirder.

The diner was practically empty but that didn't stop the loud sound of laughter and talking from filling up the entire room. Noise that came from one table specifically.

"...this asshole thought it would be an awesome idea to just sneak in through the back." Schmidt explained as he gestured to the blonde currently wolfing down a cheeseburger beside him and Zook gave a grunt of amusement as he nudged Schmidt with his elbow. "We had to climb over the fence they had blocking the alley way and then-"

"And then you shot the lock open with your gun." Zook added with a full mouth Schmidt rolled his eyes.

"Who's telling the story here, you or me?"

"I'm just making sure you tell all of it and you don't just talk about how I'm a bad influence on you." Zook said with an annoyed growl after he swallowed. "That's exactly why your mom looks at me funny whenever I come over."

Jenko resisted the urge to gape, "Wait, you've met Momma Schmidt?"

"Yeah they met a while back." Schmidt said shortly before turning an incredulous look on the blonde, "My mom does not look at you funny."

"Yes she does. She looks at me the same way that old lady did that time on the subway, remember, when you forced me to go to the library uptown-"

"Forcing you, you make it sound like I didn't help you get an A on that last test."

Zook rolled his eyes as he put his food down on his plate and wiped his hands of on a napkin before he grasped a hold on Schmidt's shoulder's, "O.K I'm sorry, you Morton Schmidt are the sole reason that I made it through psych last semester and for that I will be forever grateful."

"Thank you. It's nice to get a little appreciation." The older man said with a nod and Zook let go of his shoulders before tucking back into his food.

"You're welcome... But that doesn't change the fact that you're the reason why old lady rat face kicked us out of the library."

"Oh c'mon-"

"Hey!" Jenko cut in, just barely able to keep the growl out of his voice while Melissa just sat smiling beside him in the booth. Seemingly fascinated with what was freaking the hell out of her date. "You were talking about the club remember?"

Schmidt blinked before he gave a smile, "Oh right, so we get in the club, we're in this dark hallway and it's super weird cause there are like tons of people making out like all around us. But we go in a little further and we make it out to the front and it looks normal enough so we go sit at the bar and we ask the bartender for some drinks but then-"

"This tastes weird." Zook suddenly said cutting into Schmidts story and Jenko had to swallow back a sigh of frustration.

"What tastes weird?"

"This-here taste this." Zook said as he raised his fork and actually fed the food on the end of it.

Fed him!

What the hell?!

Schmidt cringed, "Yeah, too much vinegar."

Zook frowned, "Yeah?"

"Uhuh. You know what-"

"They are so cute." Melissa mumbled as she grinned at the two not even giving a little attention to her own food and Jenko couldn't help but snap,

"Schmidt story."

Schmidt shook his head before giving his partner a smile.

"Where was I?"

"You got drinks at the bar." Melissa chirped.

"Shit, yeah. So we're getting drinks at the bar and this guy walks up to me and he asks me if I wanna dance and I'm like _'uhh, I'm not really sure that's a good idea'_ and he says _'c'mon, it'll be fun'_ and he winks and gives me this smile, so I'm just like what-the-fuck but then I look around and see that the people in this club are all guys and they're all dancing and talking and some of them are making out and I suddenly realise oh shit we're in a gay bar."

Melissa laughed while Zook gave a snort and Schmidt just barely held back a chuckle, Jenko on the other hand had to force a smile as his best friend spoke.

"I get up and I'm like _'yeah o.k'_ cause I knew if I said I'm not gay he'd ask me what I was doing in a club like that if I wasn't gay and I had no idea what to say to that. So he grabs my hand and pulls me into the crowd which was so weird cause when we stopped he put his hands on my hips which was awkward enough, but like half way through the song he got so close I could literally feel his dick in his pants and I just, kinda froze cause from what I could tell that thing was huge. I mean it's so big I swear he probably has to keep it taped to his leg or something when he jogs-" Schmidt cut himself off as Melissa suddenly broke out in a fit of giggles and he had to stop himself from laughing while Zook laughed as well. "I would have asked him if he did have to tape it to his leg but then he literally grabs my ass and like came up to my ear and he whispered, _'You know I like having a little meat on my bones and I'd love to take if I take this out for a little ride'_ and at first I just kinda kept still cause he was a really good looking guy, I swear like a Calvin fucking Klein model so I'm like-"

"Damn I'm good?" The girl supplied with a grin and Schmidt almost chocked on his laughter along with the blonde beside him as he spoke, "Damn I'm super good, but then I remembered that I'm not gay, which actually kinda sucks cause Calvin Klein is probably twice as hot as all the girls I've ever dated combined, so then I was like _well shit_."

Melissa let out a shriek of laughter and Zook dropped his food on his plate as he started laughing while a dark blush spread over Schmidt's face while he chuckled as he tried to finish telling the story. "I start freaking out on the inside, I don't know what to do when superman over here finally shows up from where ever he disappeared to-"

"I got cornered at the bar I couldn't help it, besides I looked away for like one minute and when I looked back you were gone, Louis." Zook said defending himself while Schmidt just rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I'm just standing there practically shitting myself cause I don't want to make a scene but Calvin Klein's hands are getting dangerously close to things they shouldn't be close to when Zook shows up and suddenly shouts _'Hey! Get your hands off my boyfriend!'_"

Melissa burst out into another fit of giggles while Zook laughed again and Jenko sat there with a gape.

"He said what?"

"Get your hands off my boyfriend." Melissa supplied before looking back at Schmidt, "Then what?"

"It was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life, I mean worse than the Peter Pan thing in highschool, cause he was so loud the dj actually stopped the music and everyone in the club turned around and stared at us. But luckily we got out of there like ten minutes later so the torture didn't last too long. Oh my God-" Schmidt looked back at Zook and gave a half hearted glare. "I'm still going to kill you for that by the way."

"Korean Jesus, Schmidt." Zook said as he cleaned off his plate and wiped his hands on a napkin while the older man gave a snort.

"I think I'd be doing korean Jesus a favour by getting rid you, one less asshole to deal with."

Zook grinned as he wrapped an arm around Schmidt's shoulders and planted a kiss against the side of the older man's head as he teased, "Oh c'mon baby, you know you love me."

"Knock it off. That's the last time I let you talk me into anything." Schmidt growled out as he pushed Zook off of him and picked up his coffee which was probably cold by now while the blonde just laughed.

Melissa gave a blinding grin as she looked at the two and if Jenko was paying attention he would have heard the girl quietly squeal right there beside him, if he wasn't already preoccupied with other things.

"Shit I think I got beard burn." Schmidt said as he rubbed the side of his face before looking up at Zook, "I thought you said you were going to get that thing shaved."

Zook just shrugged as he lifted the glass of mountain dew up to his lips and took a sip. "I'll do it later."

"More like never right?"

"You said you thought the beard was cool."

"Yeah, that's before you started getting beard burn all over me. Do you have any idea how hard it is trying to explain to my mom how I got beard burn on my back?"

"How does one get beard burn on their back?" Melissa suddenly chirped with interest although she there was an oddly teasing knowing tone in her voice and Schmidt sighed, "One gets it, by having a lousy friend that keeps attacking him for absolutely no reason. Seriously, get rid of the beard."

"Fine I'll get rid of the beard." Zook said with exasperation, "God, you're worse than my ex-girlfriend."

"Hey I'm nothing like Bridgette!" Schmidt said indignantly while Zook just shrugged, "Not her, the other one."

"Oh," Schmidt paused, "Well I liked Hannah, so I choose to take that as a compliment."

The blonde laughed and suddenly Jenko snapped, because seriously,

What the hell?!

"Schmidt!" All three of the other occupants looked up at Jenko while the older man practically ignored the blonde and brunette, "Show me were the bathroom is."

He tried to sound as casual as normal and not like he was having a major freak out on the inside. Zook arched an eyebrow at his friend, "It's right through-"

"Uh, you know what I'll show him." Schmidt said as he got up out the booth along with Jenko, instantly knowing that the calm look on his partner really meant _'I need to talk to you right fucking now!'_. "I need to use the bathroom anyway."

"Need to tinkle?" Zook teased and Melissa laughed while Schmidt just rolled his eyes, "Exactly."

The blonde laughed as he led the way towards the bathroom completely oblivious of the brooding glare on his back until he was inside and suddenly spun around to face said brooding glare.

"What the hell?!"

"What?"

"What the hell is going on between you and Zook?"

Schmidt frowned in confusion as he stared at his best friend, "Me and Zook? What are you talking about?"

"You two are all... Couple-ey and shit." Jenko said with exasperation as he frantically waved his arms around him, "It's like your dating or something!"

Schmidt blinked in surprise before letting out a chuckle as he made to walk around his friend towards the door. "Very funny."

"I'm serious Schmidt." Jenko said as he grabbed a hold of his partner's shoulders and Schmidt gave him an incredulous look.

"You can't be serious. Me and Zook? Are you crazy?"

"He was practically hanging off of you at the theatre and then you have all these stories that honestly sound like date stories and he fed you, he _fed you_ Schmidt!" Jenko listed off as he paced a little in the small bathroom between the urinals and the stalls. "And I know he gave you the picture of the lambo in your room, and why the fuck didn't I know about the girl you went out with after Maya-"

Jenko stopped when Schmit suddenly stepped forward narrowing his eyes at his best friend as his eyebrows furrowed together in a tight line before he spoke.

"Are you high right now?"

Jenko rolled his eyes, while Schmidt just kept going. "Was it the stuff from the Friedman case, I bet it's the stuff from the Friedman case. You're obviously hallucinating-"

"Schmidt I'm serious."

"You can't be." Schmidt said with a look of disbelief before he folded his arms across his chest, "Look that thing that happened in the club was an accident and I was joking about that Calvin Klein dude, I haven't come out of the closet O.K, there's nothing in the closet to take out."

"That's not what this is about."

"Then what is this about, because you're not making any sense?"

"It's about you getting a new best friend!" Jenko suddenly snapped and Schmidt's eyes widened as his arms fell down to his eyes as Jenko sighed, "I mean, why didn't I know about the gay club thing or the taco bell guy with the gun or your ex-girlfriend Stacey? We live in the same apartment, your my partner for fucks sakes but somehow you're spending more time with Zook than me."

"You're the one who wanted me to hang out with Zook, remember? I was perfectly happy hating him but you said _'I really want you two to hang out'_. O.K we'll we're hanging out and now I like him."

"That's when I thought that we'd still be friends if he was."

"We are still friends." Schmidt gave a sigh, "You've just been busy and I really didn't think it would be this big a deal if I just hung out with Zook a little more. He's fun you know, like a younger brattier version of you."

"I just, fuck I probably sound like such a pussy right now." Jenko sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "We're supposed to be brothers you know and I just feel like were drifting apart and watching you two it was like Eric all over again."

Schmidt almost flinched back at that, he remembers the Eric thing. It really wasn't pretty

"Look I'm sorry." Schmidt said as he stepped closer to his bestfriend, "I didn't realise that I was spending all my time with Zook, I guess, you were always so busy with other things I guess I thought you wouldn't notice. We're still brothers, we'll always be brothers, Zook's just fun to hang out with and I got distracted. But I really am sorry, man. O.K? Forgive me?"

Jenko looked down at his best friend who had his hand out towards him and he let out a sigh as he took it before pulling Schmidt close for a hug, the taller man gave him a brief squeeze before pulling back. "I'm not mad at you Schmidt, I'm just... acting like a bitch for no reason."

Schmidt smiled as he pulled away, "Nah, it's cool, I mean, I guess I could've at least told you why we stopped going to Dukes back, up town."

"Yeah why'd you start hanging out here?" Jenko asked and Schmidt let out an exasperated sigh, "Eric got out a few months ago on good behaviour."

"What? Shut the fuck up!"

"Yeah he works at Dukes now, he's doing O.K he said he's going back to school but things were a little awkward the last few times Zook and I went there so... Yeah." Schmidt finished off with a slight shrug and Jenko just gave a nod as they both turned towards the door.

"Well damn."

"Hey Greg, Zook and I don't really look like we're dating, do we?" Schmidt asked as he looked up uncertainly at his best friend and Jenko grinned.

"No I was just-"

"Being a bitch?" Schmidt supplied and Jenko laughed, "Yeah being a bitch."

The shorter man gave a smile as they left the rest room, "You know Zook and I are going to camping this weekend, I figured you'd be busy with Melissa so I didn't ask earlier but do you want to go?"

"Camping? You know Zook told me his dad owns a ranch, technically he's half cowboy, this isn't a brokeback mountain thing is it?" Jenko teased and Schmidt laughed as he punched his friend's arm.

"Shut up."

"Because if it is, I'm getting my own tent."

"Oh yeah, cause either of us would make a move on you."

"Hey, I could get any guy I wanted, O.K."

"Sure, if we ever run into Calvin Klein again I'll make sure to give him your number." Schmidt said with a grin as they walked out to the front of the restaurant, Zook grinned up at them when they sat down and Melissa just sat there with an oblivious smile and Jenko smiled back.

O.K so maybe he freaked out there for a second but, I mean he's better now. He just felt like he was losing his best friend and Jenko really didn't want to go through that.

It was kind of stupid though wasn't it?

Schmidt and Zook don't seem like a couple, Jenko just said the first thing that came to mind in the heat of anger and that's what he came up with. God, it's like he didn't learn anything from those human sexuality classes he took.

Like Schmidt and Zook would ever go out.

They wouldn't do that, right?

Suddenly Melissa let out a quiet squeal pulling Jenko from his thoughts to find Schmidt laughing with a light blush on his face while Zook had his arm hooked around the older man's neck and whispered something in his ear.

"So cute." The girl sighed and Jenko froze.

Oh shit.

**The End**

**A/N: yeah so that's what that was.**

**Tell me what you think**

**please review.**


End file.
